Memories Are Supposed To Fade
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: Miley and Joe used to date. It's been two years since that time, and they stayed best friends. Completely inseparable. But now that Joe's showing feelings towards another girl will Miley realize she still likes him? LEGAL. MOE.
1. Chapter 1

**JOE, NICK, AND KEVIN'S LAST NAME IS GRAY.**

**Umm, hello? So, this idea wouldn't leave my head. AND I'M LETTING YOU KNOW NOW, ALL MY STORIES ARE GOING TO BE ON HOLD FOR THIS ONE. Partly, because I already have the first five chapters typed up and partly just because I want to. Joe, and Miley are in the same grade and the same age here since it makes things easier for me. And, I'm adding Selena as Alex and Demi as Mitchie 'cause I needed some extra characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Miley, please?" begged Joe.

Miley rolled her eyes at him. "No!"

"Please?" he asked again.

She took some books out of her locker and started making her way to class. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Joe sighed following her, with Lily close behind them. "Because I'm your best friend and I deserve to know who you like."

Miley smiled. "Too bad."

Joe groaned and turned to Lily. "Do you know who she likes?"

Lily smirked. "Yes, but I'm not telling."

Miley laughed and walked into class, and they followed her. Joe took his seat next to Miley, and Lily sat behind Joe leaning forward to keep hearing their conversation.

"Please?" he asked.

"No!"

Lily laughed. "Just let it go Joe."

Joe turned to glare at her. "Why should I? I'm her best friend, she should tell me."

"Actually, I'm her best friend."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well I'm her guy best friend."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Think about that."

"Shut up, Lily!" cut in Miley glaring at her.

"Huh?" asked Joe confused.

"Nothing," said Miley still glaring at Lily.

Lily smiled at her apologetically and mouthed 'sorry.'

Joe stared at them confused before the teacher walked in, and class started.

* * *

As soon as they were out in the hallway again Joe started asking her again.

"Give me a hint Miley!" he begged.

"N-O! NO!"

"Come on Miley, please?"

"Fine!" she caved.

Joe's face lit up.

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like."

The smiled immediately fell from Joe's face. "No!"

Miley gave a sigh of relief. "Exactly."

Lily was still following them around completely amused by their conversation.

"That's not fair Miley!" he whined.

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Please?"

"I have to get to gym," she told him grinning.

"Tell me who you like first," he said grabbing her arm.

"NO!"

"Just say his fucking name Miley."

"It's you!" she yelled frustrated.

Joe let go of her arm shocked and watched as Miley ran down the hallway. Lily stood staring at him for a second before running off after Miley. As soon as Lily caught up to her Miley slowed down.

"You like her too don't you?" asked someone behind him.

Joe turned around. "Oh Nick, you heard all that?"

Nick chuckled. "Yeah. And I suggest you go tell her you like her before she gets the wrong idea."

Joe nodded unsurely before taking off down the hallway and catching up to Miley and Lily. He grabbed Miley's arm before she could get in the gym.

"I like you too," he breathed out.

Miley stared at him shocked.

"You-"

"Stewart, Truscott! Get in here before I mark you both tardy." Lily grabbed Miley's arm and dragged her into the gym.

Joe stood there a second, happy he got to tell her before going to his own class.

* * *

At lunch when Miley and Lily walked in, Joe, Nick, and their other friends Kevin, Alex, and Mitchie were at the table already.

Miley and Lily got in line to get food.

"So, Joe likes you huh?" Lily nudged Miley grinning.

Miley smiled slightly. "I guess he does. Man, I'm regretting not telling him sooner." Miley looked over at the table and saw Joe staring at her. He grinned at her and Miley smiled back.

"He had to be so freaking perfect!" groaned Miley.

Lily laughed as they grabbed their lunches and walked over to the table. Lily took a seat next to Nick quickly leaving the only open chair next to Joe. Miley slowly set her tray down before sitting down. Miley kept her eyes on her food and Joe kept shifting uncomfortably.

"Well…this is awkward," stated Mitchie.

Nick and Kevin burst out laughing, while Lily and Alex just gave small smiles.

Joe rolled his eyes and finally turned to Miley ignoring how fast his heart was beating. "Can we talk in the hallway?"

Miley nodded and got up giving her friends death glares. Lily, Alex, and Mitchie sent her thumbs up while Nick and Kevin winked at her.

When they got out of the cafeteria Miley glanced at Joe. "What's up?"

"So, uh, I'm the guy you like, huh?"

Miley fought the urge to roll her eyes and nodded.

"Well you know I like you too."

"I do now."

"Well this is really weird, since we've been friends forever. But, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Miley smiled and nodded eagerly. Joe grinned.

"Awesome."

"Yeah…"

Joe looked around before leaning over and pressing his lips against Miley's. Miley smiled and kissed back. Joe raised his eyebrows surprised at how much he was actually enjoying the kiss, and put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Miley slowly put her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. When they finally needed air, they pulled away hesitating.

"So that's what I've been missing," he grinned at her.

Miley could only smirk back.

* * *

But, that was all two years ago.

* * *

**So review please? And if you didn't read it at the top I'm letting you know here too. ALL MY STORIES ARE ON HOLD FOR THIS ONE. Like I said I have the first five chapters written. I'll post them depending on your response. ONE BY ONE. I wanna know who's stuck with me, since I don't seem to be getting as much reviews as I used to. SO REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**::Two Years Later::**

"Oh my gosh, we're juniors," squealed Lily as she and Miley walked through the doors of their school.

Miley laughed. "I know. Only one more year until we're at the top of the school."

Lily squealed again and ran off down the hallway. Miley rolled her eyes at how eager she was and kept on walking down the hallway, when she felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"'Sup Miles?" asked Joe.

Miley smiled up at him. "Oh my gosh, we're juniors. Do you have, like, and idea how, like, exciting that is?"

Joe looked at her weirdly. "Huh?"

Miley laughed. "Sorry Lily's really excited, and I walked all the way to school with her talking like that."

Joe laughed. "Where is she anyway?"

Miley shrugged. "Somewhere. She literally ran down the hallway. Where's Nick?"

"Eh, I left him home."

Miley smacked his arm. "Why?"

Joe winced. "He was taking too long."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do you have your schedule?"

Joe nodded taking a crumpled up paper out of his pocket, and handing it to her.

"You're so neat," she said sarcastically. Joe smirked at her.

Miley looked at his classes and smiled. "All the same classes, as always."

"Hey Stewart, you look hot," yelled a guy standing by his locker looking at Miley. Joe glared at him and slowly brought his arm down to rest around her waist.

Miley looked up at him. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do guys always have to call you hot?" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I love you Joe, but what are you going to do when I get a boyfriend?"

Joe narrowed his eyes. "Search him, question him. Anything I possibly can."

Miley smiled slightly. "Well to be honest, I don't mind. I could use the protecting one day."

"You're always going to have it for as long as we're best friends."

"Which is forever," she reminded him.

Joe nodded. "Of course."

Miley stopped when they made it to her locker. "What about you Joe? No new girls?"

He shook his head. "Naw. No one ever really catches my attention."

Miley rolled her eyes leaning back against her locker. "Please. You're a teenage boy."

"I mean there's some really hot girls. But I don't really…like anyone."

"You're going to find someone sooner or later," she told him.

He shrugged. "Maybe. But enough about that stuff. We're going to the movies after school right?"

She nodded. "Definitely. Who's going?" she asked even though she knew the answer already.

"Just you and me."

"As always."

Joe grinned at her putting his arm around her shoulders again as they walked off to class.

* * *

**So, not too much in this chapter.**

**I just wanted to show how close they still were.**

**And…I've typed up another 2 chapters for this story. So, so far I guess there's about 7 chapters. There's definitely more than that, but that's just how much I have typed up. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	3. IMPORTANT

**So, I just thought I'd fill you guys in on why I haven't been updating. Well I got grounded…again and I got my computer back like…last Sunday? I think. Well anyways it wouldn't turn on so I had to wait to get it fixed. And when I got it back everything I had saved for this story was gone. I had about seven chapters and now I have to re-write them. **

**Other than that, I saw the 3D movie at midnight on Thursday. And yes, JB INVADED OUR THEATRE. I went to El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood. I'm guessing if anybody lives in LA you went too. YEAH, ANYWAYS the DJ guy from like Radio Disney was there and he was like in the middle of a sentence when they came running out. I went nuts. Really, I started crying. And, I swear Nick looked over at me when they were singing Burning Up. Probably because I was crying so much…Anyways the movie was awesome too. I loved the performances with Demi and Taylor. I know I'm probably one of the only ones on here since from what I can tell everyone hates Demi. I can't HATE celebrities. I just can't. I could never HATE someone I don't know. I don't know hate is just too strong a word. I don't even dislike any celebrities that much.**

**BUT, ANYWAY I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon. **

**Plus, I want you guys to review this. You don't have to say much. You could just write "HI." Just something to let me know you read this and you're sticking with me. PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, like always my brother needed my laptop for business purposes.**

**But he finally went and got himself one a few days ago, and now I'm back. YAY?**

* * *

"That sucked," Miley stated as she and Joe walked out of the movies. They had just finished seeing _The Haunting in Connecticut_ and sadly it was disappointing. To her, anyways.

"What are you talking about? It was great!" argued Joe.

"They were calling it 'scariest movie ever.' It was so not!" Miley exclaimed.

Joe nodded. "I'll agree with you there. But it was a good movie overall."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess. So, we're going to your place right?"

He nodded again. "Yup. And before you ask yes I did ask if you could spend the night and yes my parents said it was alright."

Miley stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

* * *

Once they got to Joe's house, they went straight to his room. Miley layed on his bed and grinned up at him.

"So…" she started off.

"We are not watching _The Notebook_."

Miley fake gasped. "I was so not going to ask that."

"Sure," Joe rolled his eyes. "Then, what were you gonna ask?"

Miley paused for a moment and then looked up at him pouting. "Please?"

Joe groaned. "Miles, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I love that movie."

"So watch it on your free time."

"I like watching it with you."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Miley smirked. "Because, as much as you hate it, you cry every time."

Joe scoffed. "I do not cry."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Right…are we watching it?"

Joe was about to reply before there was a knock on the door. Joe went and opened it, and Nick ran in jumping next to Miley on the bed. Miley laughed and pushed him a little.

"So how was the movie?" asked Nick laying back.

Miley said nothing and made a face at him. "But, we're about to watch _The Notebook_."

"No, we're not." Joe protested.

"I'll watch it with you," offered Nick.

Miley turned to him kind of shocked. "Really?"

"_The Notebook_…that is Mitchie's favorite movie right?" he asked blushing a little.

"Aww are you trying to impress her?" she nudged him grinning.

Nick turned crimson and rolled his eyes. "So, we're watching it?"

Miley grinned. "Sure. But, let's watch it in your room since Joe doesn't wanna watch it."

"Wait why do we even own _The Notebook_?" Nick asked his brother.

"Miles gave it to me as a joke for my birthday." Joe rolled his eyes.

Nick laughed. "Oh yeah, well let's go to my room then."

Miley got up and shoved Joe a little. "Have fun alone."

Nick smirked at his brother. "I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"At least I'm not whipped."

Nick's smirk fell. "I am not whipped."

"Watching _The Notebook_ to impress Mitchie?" questioned Joe.

Nick turned red again. "Whatever," he muttered walking out of the room.

Joe laughed and sat on his bed. After a moment of silence he jumped up.

"Wait, I'll watch it with you guys. I don't wanna be alone!" he exclaimed running out of his room and into his little brothers.

* * *

**So, that wasn't long. Most of the other ones are longer though.**

**And although I got my computer back there's times where I won't even touch it for days. But, I'll _try _not to do that.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Oh, and can someone tell me how many days are in summer? I'm going to do a story revolving around that so yeah...let me know in your REVIEW!**


End file.
